Edinsburgh M
by NigelTux
Summary: Edinsburgh (M Verison) Warning: Yaoi. Graphic details. Non-Con. Turns out waking up Nigel wasn't such a good idea, especially when he realized who had the upper hand. With a smirk and emerald eyes ablaze, Nigel closed in on the vernalable villain. Humanized!


**Edinsburgh (M+ Verison)**

 **Warning: Yaoi. Graphic details. Non-Con.**

 _ **Turns out waking up Nigel wasn't such a good idea, especially when he realized who had the upper hand. With a smirk and emerald eyes ablaze, Nigel closed in on the vernalable villain.**_

There was something addicting about having contorl over someone else, espically when it was a person that was usually so unreachable.

"Get off of me!"

Hands pressed firmly against his chest as the younger tried to push him away in a futile gesture. Shifting his weight foward the british man grabbed the Russian's thin wrist tightly with one hand while the other reached into his pocket for the handcuffs key.

Smirking ever so slightly the emerald eyed man undid one of the cuffs before yanking the smaller's arms to the bedframe. Looping the chain around the bedpost the elder man reattached the other back to the younger's wrist.

For the moment the Spy watched as the younger struggles harshly aginst the handcuffs, trying to free himself.

It was a pointless gesture, they both knew it on some level or another but Red had always been a stubborn person. Never quite accepting defeat, even when it was the only option left to him.

"Nigel, Вы чертовски ублюдок, только ты ждать, пока я выйти отсюда. Я убью тебя за го-"

In a swift moment lips crashed onto the younger's cutting off him off mid senctentce- the emerald eyed man wasn't quite in the mood for Death Threats. Instead he focused his attention onto the taste of the warn cavern those threats had been spewing from.

It was ironic how someone so bitter could be so sweet.

Pressing himself foward the elder man tried to deepen the kiss only to pull back as sharp teeth tied to punchure the invading muscle with a vengance.

Frowning as a cooper taste filled his mouth the spy leaned back so he was sitting on the other's waist as his fingers slipped into his mouth. Emerald eyes narrowed as fingers pulled away, the tips coated with blood.

Icy emerald jewels meet glaring gold.

"If thats how you want to play who am I to deny you?"

* * *

It was mostly his uncontrollable anger that fuelled the spy as he tore at the silk materials the younger was wearing.

His kisses once deep and passionate were angry and bruising though he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew what he wanted and since gentle wasn't working he would go with the only other option the Russian all but threw at him.

He couldn't bring himself to care when the fabric tore under his strength and the shirt button popped off, though later he would replace the shirt, but for now he wanted it off at any means necessary.

Tossing the scraps off the bed, the white haired man pulled back just enough to see the younger.

Honestly if he didn't know better he would suspect the younger of being a woman. A slender form with smaller shoulders then most man and not a hair to be spotted upon his chest, though he had plenty of faded scars to act as a replacement.

Slowly calloused hand traced each scar, trying to piece together how old each was and which ones were part of one scar of had another scar over lapped it. The low growl that tore from the younger's throat was more amusing then threatening in the British man's opinion. Sort of like a kitten trying to puff itself out in the face of danger.

For the briefest of moments a smile of amusement slipped into place before the spy wiped it away with the remembrance of anger. Narrowing eyes, he purposely dug his nails into the smaller's chest- piercing skin- before dragging them down, only stopping when he reached the younger's waist line.

It was beautiful, the way the blood pooled to the surface in ten neat lines as it tried to saturate the wounds his nails left behind. He loved the way it would gleam in the pale lighting, still it was missing something:

Characteristics of sorts. Something that would allow any other the Russian tried to bed to know who the younger belonged to.

With a bit of a mad glint in his eyes, the spy allowed the knife to slip from the sheath in his sleeve and into his waiting palm. His hand closed lightly but firmly around it as he began to ponder over what exactly he could label his canvas with that would instantly warm away any other that knew of him and his possessive side.

Some thing bold and telling. Something no one could never mistake or cover up.

Nodding to himself as he came to a decision, the Spy used a hand and his superior strength to hold the younger still while he slowly ran the blade over skin.

"This will hurt. Do try not to scream to loud if you decide to."

Without waiting for a response he dug the knife into delicate skin above the youngers right breast, careful not to allow the knife to go too deep to hit the organ beating below but deep enough to permanently scar the younger.

* * *

The end product didn't come out the way Nigel would have preferred- a bit gagged in some places and deeper in others- but he put that off to the rouge's struggling. Still his name and symbol was engraved proudly into the younger's chest. It was beautiful, even with the blood smearing into the other scars.

Licking his suddenly parched lips, the spy allowed his hands to gently rest on the younger's hips as emerald eyes hungrily devoured the Russian.

A small voice within the back of his head whispered softly to him- even as he leaned down and lapped at the copper tasting blood- that he was sick. That this was wrong and he should stop, let the younger go and seek some sort of help, but a larger part of him didn't want to.

He was finally in control and able to take everything he ever wanted from the younger. If he allowed the younger to leave there would never be another chance, never another opportunity. He couldn't let it end now.

Licking his blood stained lips, the elder man lifted his head slightly before roughly kissing the rouge. This time he was ready for when the younger tried to bite him as a hand firmly gripped the younger's jaw in a way to prevent him from being able to fully close his mouth as the spy's tongue explore in full earnest.

God it was sweet, sinfully so, almost like those parfaits the younger hated so much.

Moaning softly, the spy allowed his free hand to move down and began to work on the belt the other was wearing even as his hip grinded down onto the smaller male.

* * *

Nigel couldn't help but softly chuckle as he watched his arch nemesis' face heat up in both shame and need at his teasing. He didn't see why the Russian was so ashamed though as desire was a part of every creature's nature and if pain and helplessness brought that desire out...

Well, Nigel would be more than happy to assist the younger man. He dug his nails into the villain's shoulder before proceeding to drag them down the younger's scared hairless chest just hard enough to drawl blood, a little amused grin grew as the younger withered underneath him in a mixture of pain and unwanted pleasure.

"N-Nigel. Stop."

The younger's voice, usually so firm and determined, shook like a leaf in the wind casing the spy's grin to grow even futher.

It was painfully obvious the younger didn't enjoy this as much as his body was, instead the rouge was fighting against a two sided front consisting of both his own body and the British man. It was a fight even Nigel could tell the younger was losing.

"Now, now Love. We can't stop now, we haven't gotten to the fun part yet. "

And what a fun part that would be, the spy thought to himself as he worked on undoing his own suit. Within no time at all his own jacket, shirt and pants had joined the Russian, discarded onto the bedroom floor without a care.

* * *

It was official Red thought wirily, his body was a Traitor. He knew desire was a natural part of nature but for Nigel?

Hell no.

That was not natural no matter how much he drunk or how fuzzy his mind was. It seemed as though his body didn't get the memo as it slowly melted under the spy's skilled hands.

Hands that Red fully intended to cut off the first chance he got.

Though the ever so sweet thoughts of revenge was cut rather short as the elder bit harshly into the side of his neck, teeth scrapping roughly against the bone while a hand moved down lower then the Russian would have liked. Delicate fingers tightened painfully around the chain of the cuffs as he felt cold, firm fingers grip something he didn't want the spy near, ever.

Closing his eye, the Russian to focus his mind on something else since his usual course of violence wasn't working and his body was beginning to feel heavy- blood lost probably. He needed something to focus on, something to cut himself away from reality and the bastard of a Spy.

For a moment his mind managed to settle on the image of a woman with hair like fire and a matching attitude with a mischievous glint to her hazel eyes. A woman with a fire unlike any other the Russian had meet before or afterwards.

Though that moment was swiftly ruined as a mix noise tore itself from his throat. His lone eye shot open as he felt the other body pulled away, leaving him with the painful reality that no it wasn't _her_ currently with him. It would never be her.

* * *

Nigel grinned as the Russian finally melted completely, his face flushed a lovely shade of crimson in both shame and embarrassment. No doubt caused by the lovely noise that the younger had made only moments ago. It had been brief and soft, but the spy had heard it as clear as the Midday Bell.

"Did you just moan?"

He resisted the urge to laugh as the Russian frantically denied in embarrassment. It was adorable in all honestly, like a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar yet still trying to play innocent.

"You did."

His answer was a few choice words about him, his parents, and his heritage that had the spy laughing at how defensive the younger was.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Love. It just means I'm doing something right."

And he must have, why else would someone like Red make such a delicious noise? Feeling a bit proud of himself and his technique the emerald eyed man couldn't help but wonder how the younger was going to survive the night if just a hand was able to get such a reaction from him.

...Oh well, it wasn't his problem.

Smirking to himself, the elder man worked his way down the younger's chest leaving bruises and teeth marks as he went.

* * *

Red felt as if his insides were on fire. Every nerve he had was throbbing painfully with agony but at the same time burring furiously like an uncontained inferno. The pain he could have dealt with but the fire was torture all on its own.

It wasn't a bad thing as it was a fire he had experienced a long time ago with a woman he once knew called Susan. It was a fire caused by pure desire, a fire he had sworn to never feel again after his wife had been murdered so long ago. Yet here he was, pinned under the one man who was the cause of a lot of his headaches and sleepless night, with that cursed fire burning like an inferno once more.

To put it simply he despised it, especially seeing as Nigel was the source.

His stubborn pride refused to allow him to surrender to the older man, instead it had him snarling and cursing the spy as if the man was the devil himself. Still it didn't seem to bother Nigel as the spy only kept smiling as he worked on helping that fire grow.

He hated this.

He hated it.

He hated Nigel and cursed him to the deepest pits of Hell.

He didn't want the spy.

He didn't want the pain.

He didn't want that fire, no matter how alive it made him feel. At least that's what Red told himself.

Though What he hated the most- Nyet what he _loathed_ the most- though was himself and the blunt painful fact that he wanted more yet at the same time he didn't. He wanted nothing yet everything to do with the British man.

He didn't want the man in his heart let alone his bed, especially like this. Yet the Emerald eyed man had forced his way into both without a single care for what the younger wanted.

* * *

"I know you like to flirt with those that catch your attention Red but tell me, Have you ever taken any of them to bed as well?"

The elder wasn't all that surprised when the younger didn't answer, instead choosing to glower angrily at him.

"For your sake, you better hope you have or this will be quite a painful experience for you."

"Fuck you Nigel."

A soft chuckle left the elder as a wide smirk twisted onto his lips.

"No thanks, Love. I'd much rather fuck you instead."

Bruised lips parted as though to say something in retaliation but whatever it was Nigel didn't quite catch it as he yanked the younger downwards.

The spy couldn't help but moan softly as an inferno warmth surrounded him all too tightly. A shiver of excitement race down his spine and all the way to his limbo as the sudden action drew a pained noise from the Russian's bruised lips even as the feminine form withered beneath him. It seems his lover never did get around to bedding a man before, much to the spy's pleasure. Of course the emerald eyed man fully planned to rectify that.

The elder man allowed a amused smirk to twist onto his lips as he roughly gripped the younger's pale slender hips and carefully pulled out until only the tip remained. Roughly, Nigel's lips connected to the rouge's as he mercilessly slammed back into the blazing heat, burying himself up to the hilt.

Another soft pleasant moan left the spy as he swallowed that perfect scream and the younger's body arched into his own.

* * *

If someone had told Nigel that he would one day bed Penguin Enemy Number One...

Well, he would have called them insane then asked for details.

Ever since he had met the Russian he had been attracted to the younger so it wasn't exactly impossible yet Red was quiet firm on keeping everyone out of his heart and trusted few to none to share a bed with them.

The only exception to that had been a woman named Susan that Red had, much to everyone's surprised, married when he was younger. It was ironic really seeing as Susan was the Daughter of the Old Quartermaster and one of the most law abiding people Nigel had known. For a time she had calmed the ruthless villain, some even dared to say she had tamed the Untamable.

But then, it all changed and Red returned to his old ways.

Though Nigel personally couldn't blame the Russian. He, no doubt, would have done the same had someone murdered his wife and unborn child. Still Nigel had his orders, he was to either bring in the villain or kill him.

At first he had intended to do as ordered but then that old flame had come back stronger then before and neither seemed like an option anymore. So he came up with his own options, he would chase Red, he would escort Red to prison if necessary but if he could, he would try to do as Susan had done.

He couldn't give Red a child but he could love the younger and maybe with time that love would be enough for Red to give up his current life and settle down once again, but this time with him.

He knew the chances were slim but he was determined to one day see it done.

Smiling pleasantly at the rouge man pinned beneath him, the spy rolled over so his back connected with the mattress before pulling the younger onto his chest.

For a moment they laid in silence, neither speaking as British man ran his fingers though soft hair with a tender care to his touch.

* * *

Red silently listened to the order's heartbeat as he used the man for a pillow and tried to ignore the hand smoothing his hair.

 _"I hate you."_

The smooth voice cut through the silence with a calm undertone as if talking about the weather causing Nigel to smile softly as he chuckled.

"I know."

A lone golden eye met emerald jewels.

 _"Then why do you keep bothering me?"_

Nigel smiled as he continued to smooth the others hair.

"I want to save you."

It was such a simple answer, as if it was so easy. Red scowled.

 _"You can't save someone like me, Nigel."_

You couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved, even Red knew that.

"I can try."

 _"You'll die trying."_

"It would be worth it."

Red sighed as he rested his head back on the order's chest. He wasn't arguing this with the spy right now, he was far too tired and sore to spend hours running himself in circles over the matter.

 _"I hate you."_

Nigel smiled as the other slowly drifted into sleep.

"I love you too."

 ** _Вы чертовски ублюдок, только ты ждать, пока я выйти отсюда. Я убью тебя за го-":_** ** _You damn bastard, just you wait till I get out of here. I'll kill you for th-_**

 ** _Nyet: No_**


End file.
